


The Man and The Mudkip

by ChaoGardener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoGardener/pseuds/ChaoGardener
Summary: A Proverb about a Man and a Mudkip.
Kudos: 3





	The Man and The Mudkip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tealazeal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tealazeal).



Long ago, in a far off kingdom, there lived an old man in a forest. This man had only one friend by his side: a tiny Mudkip he loved and praised. The man and the Mudkip would spend days upon days playing together for hours. Whenever the Mudkip hurt himself, the man would make sure that they were not too severely hurt. The Mudkip also thought very highly of the man, for this man had been raising them since they hatched from an egg. They had an inseperable bond.

Then, one day, the man collapsed onto the floor. The Mudkip did not know what was wrong, but did know to get help. So, dragging the man by his foot, the Mudkip went to the Kingdom's center. Along the way, however, the Mudkip was stopped by a towering Fearow.

"What brings you here, to the Kingdom's center?" said the Fearow.  
"My caretaker has been hurt. I do not know how, but I do know I need to help him," the Mudkip responded, in a haste.  
"I understand. As much as I would love to help, I have been wounded in battle. My wing has been broken and torn."  
"Come with me, then. I will help you too."

The Mudkip and the Fearow continued to take the man to the Kingdom's center, trudging through a particularly deep swamp. They were then stopped by a Tangrowth, whom they had never met.

"What brings you here, to the Kingdom's swamp?" said the Tangrowth.  
"My caretaker has been hurt, and so has my friend Fearow. I do not know how, but I need to help them," the Mudkip repeated, clearly stressed.  
"I see. I would help, but my tentacles grow weary, and I have not much strength left in me."  
"Come with me, then. I will help you too."

The Mudkip, Fearow, and the Tangrowth finally arrived the Kingdom's center, whereupon it had been guarded by several soliders. The soliders, seeing the collapsed man and the Pokémon in front of them, rushed them all to a hospital. 

The Fearow had it's wing sewn together, to be healed in a few weeks time.

The Tangrowth had medicine to restore it's strength. It would be fine.

The man, however, died at the Mudkip's side. The Mudkip was distraught with grief, not knowing what to do. The Fearow and the Tangrowth walked over to the Mudkip to help.

"What has you troubled?" The Fearow asked.  
"Have you not saved your caretaker?" The Tangrowth added.  
"My caretaker has died… I do not know what to do, for I have no one else. I am sorry, but I failed…" the Mudkip replied.

"You have not. Come with us, now. We will help you too." The two told the Mudkip. 

Since that day, the Mudkip, Fearow, and Tangrowth have been remembered and revered for their acts of courage. And that is the story of the man and the Mudkip.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a proverb I made in response to some friends in discord who said I couldn't write about a Mudkip being praised. Haha!
> 
> Its also on tumblr if you wanna check it out (link in my profile)


End file.
